


Your all I'll ever need

by your_friendly_neighbourhood_trashcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depression, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I was gonna turn this into a hella depressed thing about tsukki leaving him but now idk, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, bruh why am I even trying this all gonna change, gay teens being gay teens going through shit, idk how long this is gonna be, idk what this will turn into angst or happiness?, if theres smut later it will be top yams fight me, im using this to deal with my ex okay fuck off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighbourhood_trashcan/pseuds/your_friendly_neighbourhood_trashcan
Summary: tbh I dont know what this fic is about either originally it was gonna be a whole long angst fit with them getting together bla bla bla tsukki kinda falling out of love with some mental issues and there is gonna be some hella angst and mental issues but really this is almost a bunch of shots of their lives just being kinda sad pretty gay loving each other and discovering what that means and how others see them. uh all I know is im gonna put some coming out shit people not realising their together everything I keep getting bugged about their not being in fits im putting. I also. cant. write. I cant write idk how im sorry if anyone accidentally reads this
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Your all I'll ever need

“You know you don’t have to get me one every single time, right?”

“Yeah, yeah you keep saying that funny enough i keep not listening.” Yamaguchi brushes him off without looking up from his phone. 

The two of them walk slowly back home, chocolate in hand. Yamaguchi following half a step behind Tsukki. Its always like this, the same routine, familiar from years gone by walking together side by side. 

“Tsukki remember we have another meeting at lunch tomorrow and I’m gonna be late for school so remember t-“ Yamaguchi was cut off by an annoyed groan coming from besides him. 

“Tsukki come on it won’t be-“ Another groan. 

“Come on Suga said we both had to go.” 

“I’m saying that it’s our day off from volleyball and i was supposed to spent it in peace.” Tsukishima continues whining to him. 

“Oh, do you mean your annoyed by the volleyball part and not hinata and co, i might just invite them to got to the movies with then in order to get out of it.” Just as yamaguchi begins to open his phone Tsukishima snatches it back. 

“Yamaguchi i swear to god i will end you if you invite them.”  
“nah you won’t.”  
“i will”  
“nope”   
“i will”   
“wont”  
“will”  
“wont”  
“will”   
“If you kill me who will save you from having to socialise with people at your family’s annual get together next week”  
“…..” 

Yamaguchi’s laughter played over in his ears as he watched him run down the remaining path. 

‘pretty’.

___________________________________________________________________________

Locker rooms were never really Tsukishima’s thing, and definitely for good reason. Locker rooms with Tanaka and Noya? That becomes a whole new level of no.   
Currently Noya was perched on Asahis shoulder while Tanaka (still yet to put his shirt back on) was proclaiming how he would be the ‘greatest boyfriend in all the land’. 

“I would take her on the best dates she could imagi-“  
“Aren’t you broke?”   
“I COULD GET A JOB! and i would complement her and I would become friends with all of her friends and be cool with her parents and take her shopping,” Tanaka carries on. 

Tsukkishima leans over to yamaguchi quietly talking in his ear. “How many times this week have we heard this exact speech from him” 

“Four I think, ” Yamaguchi whispers back. 

“And how many girlfriends has he had?” yamaguchi chuckles from behind his hand. 

“Our next big question tonight fokes issssss… does Tanaka know where the clit is what does the audience say?” Yamaguchi whispers imitating a talk show host leaning over to Tsukki who has strategically placed himself in the corner the furthest away from the chaos” 

Tsukki looks him dead in the eyes with a pained expression. “More like does he know what the clit is.” 

Yamaguchi tries to stifle his laugh ending in a muffled high pitch squeak, Tsukishima begins to laugh atempting to quiet down, the split second they meet each other’s eyes they knew it was pointless both of them breaking out into quiet laughs. 

“WHAT WHY ARE THEY LAUGHING AT ME THEY ARE LAUGHING AT ME RIGHT.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Tsukki, can my parents just like. Not?” 

“Ah the fascinating process of simply. Not.” Yamaguchi would have been annoyed at his response if it wasn’t for him moving his desk out of the way so yamaguchi who is currently attempting to climb in through it wont land on it. 

“You know you could just come in thorugh the front door?” Tsukkishima sighs as attmepts to get his window to shut again against the wind outside. 

“your mum is asleep and the door is all loud i don’t want to bother her.” Yamaguchi falls backwards onto the others bed 

“You cant bother her she likes you more than me.”

“And the reson she likes me is because i don’t use the loud door while shes asleep.”

Tsukki dramatically flops down next to him earning a laugh from the other boy, “Arsehole.”  
“Rude… fuckwit.”  
“Twat.”  
“Motherfucker”  
“Dipstick”  
“Fu-“  
“Do all your insults have the word fuck in them?” Tsukishima cuts him off.   
“Come on what did they do this time?” The response he receaves is nothing more than a long groan coming from the pillow yamaguchi has smashed his face into. 

“English please, use your big boy words.”

Yamaguchi rolls over looking up at him with puppy eyes “Kiss me?” 

“No.” Tsukki replies. “Your gross and sad now what did they say.” He says with little emotion even while wrapping and arm around him and bringing yamaguchi closer into his chest. 

“Just school stuff again nothing bad just made me feel shitty. It shouldn’t even effect me i know its not like im dumb, i sure as hell aint hinata or kageyama”

“Oh thank god” 

“Shhhh tsukki don’t distract me anyway I’m in one of the highest classes with you and it still isn’t good enough i get next to perfect grades and it isn’t good enough.” 

“Yama,” Tsukki pulled his head up to look at him leaving his hand on his jaw. “Its not you, it never has been you and it never will be they are idiots that cant see past their own hatred for themselves.”   
Any confidence tsukishima previously had disappeared seeing yamaguchi look directly at him with glassy eyes.   
“You know what im saying, just like you know. Your okay how you are and stuff.” Yamaguchi shuffles closer to him while remaining eye contact.   
“Just don’t like let them you know, wait stop your trying to fliuster me fuck you im trying to be nice for gods sake.” 

Yamaguchi starts giggling holding tight onto tsukki while he attempts to shove him off of him. 

“Im sorry you just looked so cute and you were trying so hard. Thank you Tsukki it realy just means the world coming from you.” 

“yeah whatever”

“……. Wanna makeout”

“GO TO SLEEP YAMAGUCHI.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this but basically idk what im doing so if theres anything literally anything you are trying to find in a pic like an issue a plot line a joke anything just comment it and ill put it in ill probs not do it justice but ill try


End file.
